


A Great White Wolf With Golden Eyes

by Cooruu



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Geralt is a changed man, Happy Ending, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wolf!Geralt, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooruu/pseuds/Cooruu
Summary: When Geralt goes monster hunting in one form and comes back another, it's up to Jaskier to turn him back.[Complete]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	A Great White Wolf With Golden Eyes

As annoying as it was to be left behind while Geralt went monster hunting, at least it meant that Jaskier had some time to work on his latest piece. It was damn hard to write lyrics, strum a lute and walk at the same time, not that Geralt seemed to care unless he fell too far behind.

 _“Keep up, bard.”_ He would order as he continued to plod along luxuriously on Roach.

“Easy for you to say.” Jaskier mumbled to his imaginary Geralt. The real Geralt was probably having the time of his life right now, no doubt chest deep in a kikimora or some other horrific beast. Jaskier wrinkled his nose at the thought. It would be he who washed the Witcher’s clothes tomorrow, no doubt about it. Still, with the expected purse from the villagers, who knows- maybe they would be able to get a wonderfully hot bath and an actual bed in the next town over. They hadn’t had a real bath since departing Oxenfurt two weeks prior, and the idea of soaking in a huge tub of water with lavender and rose was enough to bring a smile to the tired bard’s face. And who knows, maybe Geralt would even let him rub chamomile into that lovely bottom of his again.

That thought kept his mind busy as rifled through his pack in search of his journal. Finding it, he flipped through the pages until he found his latest piece. It was a sombre work, based upon a story Geralt had begrudgingly told him about a noon wraith who had lived in a village well. The words and melody were, of course, a secret, but there were no eavesdroppers in the middle of the forest. ‘ _And no one to help if something went wrong’,_ whispered a cruel and anxious part of him. He hoped Geralt would be back soon. Despite knowing that he’d probably hinder the Witcher, he wished he could have come along and helped to slay whatever beast lay in wait for them. After all, it wasn’t like Jaskier was useless; he had his dagger and quick wits. Why yes, he would be an equal match for whatever creature Geralt was hunting. The bastard hadn’t even told him what he had been tracking before he’d left, which was rather rude. Jaskier found himself nervously plucking the strings of his lute as his thoughts continued to boil with unease. At least he had taken Roach. Roach would take good care of him.

Maybe music wasn’t the way to go. Perhaps lunch would keep his mind off things? Gently placing the lute and notebook aside, he once again rummaged through his pack. Only to come up empty. Geralt must have taken his trail mix to eat on the way. Bastard. The bard turned his attention to the Witcher’s pack instead and found a whole jar of… something? Jaskier cocked his head and studied the creamy liquid inside. What _was_ that? With a slight struggle he popped the top off the container and cautiously smelt it. Pig’s fat? Geralt was carrying a giant jar of liquid pig’s fat? “And you told me a fourth doublet would be a waste of space.” Jaskier grumbled, placing the jar in the high crook of a tree while he continued his search of Geralt’s pack.

After a few more minutes of rustling through the pack he found a wedge of bread and a chunk of salami. He stood up victorious, smacking the bough of the tree with his shoulder as he did so and causing the whole jar of pig fat to fall, covering him from head to toe. Needless to say, a rather lot of swearing ensued.

~~~~~~~

Jaskier wasn’t sure which was worse: being covered in grease and unable to wash himself, or the inevitable scolding that would follow when Geralt found out that he had wasted his giant jar of fat. No doubt the Witcher would be sulking for days, and Jaskier would have an even less talkative companion. If that was even possible. Seriously though, why was he carrying it in the first place? Ughh, being so greasy meant he couldn’t even play his lute, and his quill was too damn slippery. What was he meant to do now? Just sit there? And think? Outrageous.

~~~~~~~

A little more than half an hour later Jaskier sprang up from his seat under a large elm at the sound of rustling leaves. He had been trying (and failing) to meditate, but now that Geralt was back at least he would have someone to talk to.

“Oh thank Melitele you’re back! I thought maybe the kinkymoragg or whatever had eaten yo-” he stopped mid-sentence and stared at Geralt. Well, presumably Geralt. The yellow eyes of a large white wolf looked at him reproachfully; as if to say ‘don’t start’ or perhaps just a ‘hrrmm’, as was the Witcher’s custom.

“Look- I’m sorry about breaking your jar but it looks like we have bigger problems at the moment. By Melitele’s tits, what happened to you?” The wolf shied away at his outburst and Jaskier stepped back and squatted down to the wolf’s level.

“Sorry. Your hearing is probably more heightened than usual in your state.” The wolf growled in reply and Jaskier rolled his eyes. “You would think that being a wolf would stop you from scolding at me but there you go, you found a way.” The wolf took another step forward and he found himself holding out a cautious hand. That fur looked too soft to resist. The wol-, no, _Geralt_ paused for a second and then stepped even closer, almost within reach. “Are you going to let me touch you?” asked Jaskier. “It would help me with writing the song-” Geralt glared at him and Jaskier shrugged. “Come now Geralt, you have to admit that this”-he waved a hand around to encompass the whole bonkers situation- “is wild. Did you piss off a witch? Was that who you were hunting? Or was it wizard?” Geralt padded past him to the tree where the jar had fallen from. Jaskier followed him, rambling as he went; “look I’m sorry ok- I am. I know that jar meant a lot to you… did it? Anyway, we’ll just get another one at the next village with the bount- oh damn, I guess we don’t have a trophy to bring back to the village so no bounty yet, but I’m sure that will be fine- will it? Anyway, what I’m saying is that you don’t need to worry about the jar because there are bigger fish to fry Geralt. Geralt. Geralt? Are you even listening to me? Why are you licking the base of that tree? I mean, no judgment but as someone who’s covered in the stuff, it doesn’t taste _that_ good. Geralt?” The Witcher turned to look at him and Jaskier shut his mouth with a click of teeth. Even in wolf form, he knew what that expression meant.

“Ok, look, I’m shutting up now, but where do we go? Do you know who can fix this?”

In response, Geralt started off towards the trees at the edge of the clearing.

“Hey, wait up! Everything is very slippery you know and I have to carry your pack as well as mine. Or should I just leave yours? I see that you’ve left your other things with Roach. Is Roach ok?” He hurried to catch up with the Witcher who was very quickly disappearing ahead.

“Typical.” he muttered as he struggled to lift both his and the Witcher’s bags. “By the gods- what do you have in this thing that makes it so heavy? _Another_ jar of pig fat?!”

~~~~~~~

“Geralt? I’m stopping. I need a break, ok?” Jaskier set the two packs down carefully with a sigh. His back was killing him. Hopefully, they would reach the village soon so Jaskier could get his friend back to his normal self. Geralt, who had been 15 paces ahead (as usual), remained for a moment ahead on the trail before circling back to the tired bard and plopping down beside him. He was panting slightly, his pink tongue a contrast to his brilliantly white fur. Slowly Jaskier reached his hand down and patted his friend. His pelt was even softer than he had imagined. Geralt looked up at him but didn’t say (or growl) anything, choosing instead to lick an exposed ankle. Jaskier laughed at the peculiar feeling and ruffled the fur on the great wolf’s neck.

“I think that’s the most physical affection you’ve given me in ages.”

Geralt stopped and looked at him.

“Oh no- it’s nice. I like it.” Jaskier shrugged slightly and looked away with a blush as Geralt returned to licking his ankles and then lower legs. “At least I’m not as greasy as I was before… Sorry about your jar again.” Geralt didn’t even bother to look up from his task of licking his bard clean. “Does that mean you’ve forgiven me?” Again no reply, and the bard sat back and let Geralt get to work removing every morsel of fat. “Is your rough tongue a punishment or a sign of forgiveness? Oh what am I doing, you don’t even answer my questions half the time in human form, let alone wolf. Have you considered becoming telepathic?”

~~~~~~~

It was probably around the point where Geralt had switched from the bard’s legs to his hands and arms when a thought hit the bard.

“A kiss!” he shouted, standing triumphantly. Geralt growled and trotted away a few steps before halting and sitting a few feet away. “What do you think? Maybe it’s not a true love’s kiss-” ‘ _though it might be for me’_ thought Jaskier a little sadly, “-but maybe it will still work?”

Geralt tilted his head but didn’t seem to have any objections as Jaskier stepped towards him.

“I mean, I hadn’t planned our first kiss like this- not that I was thinking about kissing you, nope. Uh-uh, no way you big brute.”

Geralt tilted his head and stood, closing the gap between them with a few short steps.

Jaskier blushed. “Is that a yes? Do you want me to give it a go? I mean-” he looked at the wolf sitting at his feet. “-Ok, ok, I’m shutting up and doing it. Here goes nothing.”

He squatted down and gently taking Geralt’s large shaggy head in his hands, he kissed his broad forehead.

For a moment there was nothing and he rocked back on his heels, disappointed. And then… There was still nothing. _Damn._ “I guess that means I’m not your true love.” Jaskier said softly, and a slight veil of sadness seemed to cloud over the wolf’s eyes. “I’m sorry Geralt.”

Jaskier sighed and wiped his nose, trying not to dwell on it. “Oh well. It was worth a try.” Geralt licked his cheek and lay his head gently on the bard’s lap. Jaskier smiled at the small gesture. “You know, I think I quite like you as a wolf, you’re a lot more huggable and a lot less prickly.”

The wolf looked up at him with an expression akin to “Don’t get too used to it, bard.”

Jaskier patted his head and tried to not sigh a second time. The sun was going down and now that the kiss didn’t work, he was running out of ideas. He patted Geralt’s flank and tried to think of something new. There had to be _something_ he could do.

A few minutes later he heard the galloping of hooves. He wondered if he should call out to garner attention, but considering that most people didn’t like wolves of Witchers, it was highly unlikely that the person would be pleased about a weird mix of the two. No, better to leave the rider to it and think of another plan.

~~~~~~~

“Jaskier?”

The sound came from behind him and Jaskier froze. He looked at the wolf with its head in his lap. “Are you telepathic now too?” he asked, wide eyed. “Maybe the more times I kiss you the more human- well, Witcher- you’ll become!”

“Jaskier!”

“Oh that’s so weird, it almost sounds like its coming from over there by the road, but you’re just here.”

“Jaskier, what the fuck are you doing?!”

Unable to help himself, Jaskier turned the way Geralt’s telepathic voice was coming from and saw the Witcher galloping towards them astride Roach. “Where have you been? I thought I told you to stay put.”

Jaskier stood up, letting Geral- no, the _wolf’s_ head slide from his lap. The wolf for its part huffed and resumed licking the bard’s ankles.

“I thought he- it- was you! I thought you had been cursed!”

“You thought _that_ was me?!”

Jaskier patted the wolf’s head. “Well, you know, you are called the white wolf-“

“You named me that!” Geralt angrily swung down from his horse and strode towards the pair. The wolf growled, fur standing on end as the Witcher bore down on them.

“Yes well-“Jaskier stammered, unsure what to do as Geralt started to run towards him. ‘ _Oh shit, he’s going to kill me’_ Jaskier thought with panic as Geralt didn’t seem to slow. And then suddenly Geralt was crashing into him and crushing him in a hug that that felt like it could shatter his very ribs. Jaskier wheezed as the breath was squeezed from him.

“I thought you had been taken by something.” The real Geralt murmured into the bard’s ear.

“I mean- technically I was but its comp-” Jaskier stopped talking and decided to just enjoy the hug.

After a long moment, Geralt’s bear hug lessened and he pulled back slightly to look his bard up and down. After establishing that he was fine, (despite being almost licked to death by a wild beast) the Witcher took a deep breath in relief and then suddenly stopped, nostrils flaring. “Why-”he tilted his head to one side, a frown beginning to furrow his brow “-do you smell like pig fat?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off this comic;  
> https://maddie-w-draws.tumblr.com/post/628724864293961728/adventures-of-jaskier-who-thinks-a-wolf-he-finds  
> Which was based off this;  
> https://nymnphadora.tumblr.com/post/615123691380113408/lmao-okay-so-ive-seen-a-lot-of-geralt-gets-turned
> 
> I do not own the characters or the idea (see above), but I do own the words and that has to count for something right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
